


Два одиночества

by JayLeeStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета: AldhisslaРейтинг: NC-17Pairing: Ремус/Гарри, упоминание Ремус/СириусЖанр: romanceDisclaimer: Все права у Роулинг





	Два одиночества

Меньше чем через сутки после того, как Тонкс упаковала чемоданы, чмокнула меня в щеку и аппарировала, Гарри появился на пороге моего дома с бумажным пакетом, в котором что-то подозрительно позвякивало. Виски. Три бутылки. Даже для более стойких желудком, согласитесь – немало. А я ведь почти не пью. 

– Привет, Рем, – сказал он. – Не занят? 

Я был настолько не в своей тарелке, что просто покачал головой и пропустил его в дом. Гарри прошествовал на кухню, поставил пакет на стол. Я вошел вслед за ним, прислонился спиной к дверному косяку и молча уставился на него. 

Гарри оглядел кухню. 

– Нда, разгромчик. Бокалы у тебя есть? 

– В шкафу. 

Он достал два стакана, сунул нос в один из них, подул, и закашлялся от пыли. 

– Ты их когда-нибудь моешь? – Он поднял на меня глаза. 

– Иногда. Гарри, что случилось? 

Гарри направился к раковине, чтобы сполоснуть стаканы. 

– В смысле? Ничего не случилось. – Он повернулся ко мне, поставил стаканы на стол и достал первую бутылку. – Решил проведать тебя. 

– Спасибо, Гарри, но я все еще не очень понимаю… 

– Я видел Тонкс, – наконец, признался он. – Она ведет себя так, как будто все хорошо. Не знаю, может, у нее и хорошо, хотя я не очень верю. Так что я пришел узнать, как ты. 

– Жив, – улыбнулся я, присаживаясь к столу. – Не то чтобы замечательно себя чувствую, но ей наверняка тяжелее. 

– Это еще почему? – Гарри откупорил бутылку и плеснул на два пальца виски в каждый стакан. – Лед есть? 

– Посмотри в холодильнике. 

– Так почему Тонкс тяжелее? – спросил Гарри, вернувшись с третьим стаканом, куда он высыпал лед. 

– Просто потому, что она женщина. – Я пожал плечами и отпил из своего стакана. Скривился: никогда не жаловал виски. Огневиски, впрочем, тоже. 

Гарри фыркнул. 

– Это ерунда, Рем. Когда Рон с Гермионой ругаются, причем, каждый раз – навсегда, Рон рыдает у меня на плече, а Гермиона спокойно отправляется за покупками. 

– Это просто внешние проявления, – возразил я. – У Рона что на уме, то и на языке. А Гермиона… она более тонкая натура. Не сомневаюсь, что на самом деле она переживает гораздо сильнее Рона, просто не показывает виду. 

– Да хрен с ними обоими, – неожиданно заключил Гарри. – Выпьем. 

Мы выпили. На этот раз виски пошло легче, как будто первый глоток проложил лыжню для всех последующих. Я откинулся на спинку стула и блаженно улыбнулся. 

– Спасибо, Гарри. Вряд ли я сам додумался бы до этого, но похоже, я в этом нуждался. 

– В чем? В выпивке или в компании? – усмехнулся Гарри. 

– И в том, и в другом. – Я расправил на коленях полы своего старого халата. – Не скажу, чтобы я сильно переживал, но я определенно рад твоему приходу. 

– Вот и ладушки. Понеслась? 

И понеслась. Три бутылки мы все-таки не осилили, сломались где-то на второй. О чем говорили – уже не помню, но кажется ни о чем серьезном. По крайней мере, точно не о Тонкс. В конце концов Гарри заснул на маленьком диванчике в спальне, а я – в своем любимом кресле. Почему никто из нас не выбрал кровать, я понятия не имею. 

* * * 

После нашей пьянки с Гарри прошло недели две. О Тонкс я почти не думал, и это почему-то меня смущало. Наш союз с самого начала был в основном ее идеей, я просто не возражал. Но почему-то мне казалось кощунственным совсем не думать о ней. Мне казалось, что ее это должно обижать. И наверное, обижало. Я даже задумался: а не ждет ли она, что я сам к ней приду, и попрошу вернуться? Она, конечно, сказала, что на этот раз – навсегда, но это же Тонкс… Она сама не знает, что у нее навсегда, а что до понедельника. 

Но идти к ней не хотелось. Я оправдывал себя тем, что не знаю, где ее искать. Хотя это, конечно, было сущей глупостью: не так уж сложно спросить у той же Молли. Которая, конечно, в курсе, и после продолжительной лекции на тему «Ремус, почему ты так мучаешь нашу бедную Тонкс?!» укажет точный адрес. 

Я поморщился, взял чашку с чаем и влез на подоконник. Солнце уже садилось, значит, было никак не меньше девяти вечера. 

Вытянув ноги на всю длину подоконника, я поставил чашку на пряжку ремня и закрыл глаза. Ну их всех к черту. Жалко Тонкс, жалко Молли, которая искренне желала нам счастья. Но так тоже нельзя. Каждый день изображать бурные страсти… Никогда не думал, что Тонкс в семейной жизни – такой тайфун. Утомляет, честно говоря. Уж лучше так, одному. 

Я с наслаждением потянулся, и чуть не уронил чашку. Подхватил ее в последний момент, и краем глаза заметил соседку, молоденькую ведьмочку, идущую, судя по направлению, в сторону местной книжной лавки. 

– Добрый вечер, мистер Люпин. – Она улыбнулась и чуть склонила голову, отчего прядь черных как смоль волос скрыла от меня один ее глаз. – Отдыхаете? 

– Добрый вечер, Лисса. – Я улыбнулся и поспешно запахнул на груди рубашку: когда я сижу дома, мне всегда лень ее застегивать. – Наслаждаюсь теплом, покоем и крепким чаем. 

Она кивнула. Судя по скорости, с которой в поселке расходятся слухи, она уже была прекрасно осведомлена об уходе Тонкс. Через несколько секунд неловкого молчания я осознал, что Лисса ждет приглашения на чай. 

Как избежать этого, я не знал. 

Поэтому когда Гарри (с очередным бумажным пакетом) аппарировал прямо под мое окно, я был вне себя от радости. 

Гарри огляделся, узрел Лиссу и робко улыбнулся. 

– О, добрый вечер. Я не помешал? 

– Нисколько, – ответил я. – Гарри, познакомься, это Лисса, моя соседка. Лисса, это Гарри. 

Ведьмочка протянула руку для рукопожатия, и Гарри неловко сунул пакет подмышку, чтобы освободить правую руку. Героя всего волшебного мира Лисса не узнала, чему Гарри, кажется, обрадовался. 

– Вы друг мистера Люпина? – спросила Лисса. 

– Да, я как раз решил зайти в гости к Ремусу. – Гарри кивнул в сторону окна. 

– Присоединитесь к нам? – спросил я. В конце концов, устрою личную жизнь молодого поколения. Раз уж моя никак не складывается. 

– С удовольствием, – кивнула она. 

И я поплелся открывать им двери. 

 

* * * 

Начали мы, как добропорядочные люди, с чая. Через час Лисса не отказалась от виски, а через два с глупым хихиканьем отправилась с Гарри, который от выпивки стал куда смелее и раскованнее, в гостевую спальню. Еще через полчаса Гарри вернулся в кухню. Один. 

Я сидел на подоконнике, смотрел на фонари за окном и допивал виски. В кухне было почти темно, так как в последние полчаса Гарри устроил тут «интимный полумрак», а после его ухода мне лень было включать свет. 

– Вот так всегда, Рем, – пожаловался Гарри, плюхаясь на стул. – Так всегда. 

Я повернулся к нему. 

– Что случилось? 

– Да ничего не случилось. – Он махнул рукой и плеснул себе виски. Чертыхнулся и перелил напиток в другой стакан: в свете фонаря, льющемся через окно, на первом стакане обнаружился отпечаток помады. – Девочки, подружки. Тьфу. Каждый раз одно и тоже. Все сплошь дуры. 

– Э… Гарри… А ты не пробовал тащить их в спальню в трезвом виде? – попытался пошутить я. 

– Пробовал. Все то же самое. Надоело. Эта, слава Мерлину, хотя бы не узнала меня. Может, газет не читает, а может, без шрама моя физиономия не такая приметная. Маггловские косметические хирурги творят чудеса. – Он отсалютовал мне стаканом и выпил. 

Я слез с подоконника и сел за стол напротив него. 

– И давно у тебя с девушками не клеится? 

Он поднял на меня насмешливые глаза, но за насмешкой пряталась грусть. 

– А у меня с ними никогда не клеилось. Сначала была война, и я говорил себе, что не время влюбляться. Потом война закончилась, Волдеморт пал, сраженный моей недрогнувшей рукой. – Он усмехнулся. – Я сказал себе, что после войны дел еще больше, стал аврором, ловил оставшихся УПСов. Потом и этот период закончился. А-а, что там говорить… – Он покачал головой. 

– А как же Джинни? – спросил я. 

– А что Джинни? Пока я разбирался с волдемортами и упсами, она поняла, что давно пылает нежной страстью к Малфою, только все никак не решается себе в этом признаться. Он ведь теперь тоже герой войны, дрался на нашей стороне, метка сошла, так что все чин чином. 

– Ты ее любил? – спросил я. Наверное, это все виски. Я не стал бы затевать такой разговор по трезвому. 

– Не знаю, честно говоря. Обидно было, это да. Но не так чтоб сильно. 

– Ясно. 

Помолчали. 

– Рем? 

– А? 

– А ты? 

– Что я? 

– Ты влюблялся? 

Ооо, приехали, подумал я. Виски, оказывается, имеет еще одно интересное свойство: вызывает нежелательные воспоминания. Хорошо, что в темной кухне выражение моего лица не разглядишь. 

– Да, однажды. 

– Давно? 

– Давно, – сказал я чуть более резко, чем собирался. – Я не хочу об этом говорить, Гарри. 

– Ерунда. Об этом надо говорить. – Гарри прошел к холодильнику, открыл дверцу и достал лед. Мне подумалось, что когда единственный в помещении свет льется из открытой дверцы холодильника, этот холодильник похож на портал в неведомое. Я хмыкнул. 

– Так кто она? – Гарри бросил лед в наши стаканы и обновил виски. 

– Он, Гарри. 

– О… 

– Ы! Давай закроем эту тему. Я иду спать. – Я поднялся и вместе со своим стаканом направился в спальню. 

Вопрос Гарри догнал меня, когда я выходил из кухни. 

– Сириус? 

Я застыл в дверях. 

– Это был Сириус? 

Я вышел из кухни. 

* * * 

Конечно, заснуть не получилось. Я вертелся с боку на бок, накрывал голову подушкой. Все без толку. 

«Это был Сириус?» 

Черт. 

Черт, черт, черт, черт, черт! 

Кто его просил, этого мальчишку?! 

Я не думал об этом два года. Честно, даже не вспоминал. Да и подумаешь тут, когда Тонкс везде, во всем, в каждой вещи. 

А Сириуса уже девять лет как нет в живых. И я запретил себе об этом думать. Запретил вспоминать.  
Об этом все равно никто не знает. Знал только Джеймс, но Джеймс… 

А теперь еще Гарри. 

Черт. 

Я отбросил одеяло, потянулся к тумбочке, взял стакан с виски и выпил залпом. Так и алкоголиком стать недолго, если Гарри не прекратит таскать мне это пойло. И спрашивать о Сириусе. 

И ведь я же почти справился с собой. И даже неплохо устроился: мне вернули должность преподавателя ЗОТИ, проклятье над которой после смерти Волдеморта рассеялось. Я купил этот дом в Мерлином забытом поселке, я получил нормальную жизнь, по крайней мере, иллюзию нормальной жизни. Северус хоть и ворчит, но исправно варит мне Волчье зелье, и даже приносит его сам, и не отказывается от чашки чаю или чего-нибудь покрепче, если на дворе прохладно. И я рад, что наши отношения начали наконец-то напоминать дружеские. 

У меня все хорошо, Мерлин забери. И мне нравится быть одному. 

В соседней спальне заворочались, послышалось сонное бормотание. Наверное, это Гарри вернулся под бочок к своей новообретенной подружке. Которая по его мнению дура. 

А я… Что я? Старый, никому не нужный оборотень. 

Я сунулся в стакан, но виски больше не осталось. 

Я уснул ближе к рассвету, и, наверное, Сириус все же приснился мне, потому что когда я проснулся, подушка впервые за много лет была мокрой от слез. 

 

* * * 

Гарри не появлялся недели три. Начался август, и я потихоньку стал готовиться к новому учебному году. Писал планы уроков, продумывал наглядные пособия, подбирал литературу. Особого мыслительного напряжения эта работа не требовала, два прошлых учебных года дали достаточно материала, но подобные занятия помогают мне сделать собственную жизнь размеренной. 

Один раз заходила Тонкс, забрала некоторые забытые вещи. Я пригласил ее выпить сливочного пива, и мы аппарировали на Диагон-аллею. Она не выглядела ни несчастной, ни покинутой. Кажется, действительно наш разрыв пошел ей на пользу. После приятного вечера Тонкс чмокнула меня в щеку и аппарировала в неизвестном направлении. А я, чувствуя себя полностью освобожденным, отправился домой. 

Лисса появилась только раз, практически напросившись на чай. По тому, как она держалась, я сделал вывод, что о той ночи с Гарри она не жалеет, но по какой-то необъяснимой причине я ее интересую больше. Некоторое время я всерьез раздумывал над тем, чтобы оставить ее на ночь, но в конце концов просто проводил до дому. Она не выглядела разочарованной. Наверное, такое поведение прекрасно укладывалось в рамки моего имиджа. Гарри тащит девушек в постель, Ремус провожает их домой и целует в щечку. 

Впрочем, я ее даже в щечку не поцеловал. 

И уже дома подумал о том, что Сириус бы затащил ее в постель обязательно. Просто потому, что это был Сириус. 

А потом я напился. И в пьяном бреду, кажется, разговаривал с колдографиями. 

 

* * * 

Гарри появился на следующий день, ближе к вечеру, когда я уже привел себя в порядок и не хватался за голову от каждого резкого звука. Я даже решил заняться хозяйством, и после весьма косметической уборки поплелся выносить мусор. Отлевитировав мусорные пакеты на свалку, я пришел к выводу, что за такие подвиги в день похмелья заслуживаю некоторого поощрения, и отправился в местный филиал «Сладкого королевства» за упаковкой шоколадных лягушек. При моем нынешнем заработке я наконец-то могу потакать своей тяге к сладкому.

Я уже подходил к своему крыльцу, когда хлопок аппарации заставил меня оглянуться. Гарри, для которого аппарировать с точностью до метра всегда было детской забавой, и который предпочитал появляться в непосредственной близости от моего дома, желательно под самой дверью или под окном, на этот раз завис в метре над землей шагов за двадцать от меня, и через секунду приземлился, с трудом устояв на ногах. Зажав пакет с беспокойно шевелящимися лягушками подмышкой, я поспешил к нему, подозревая недоброе. И, конечно, оказался прав. 

– Ре-емус, – протянул Гарри с идиотской улыбкой и тщательно отряхнул мантию, как будто он все-таки упал и весь вывалялся в земле. – Прии-вет! 

– И тебе привет. – Я взял его за плечи и повернул к свету. – Ты что, напился? 

– Не-а. – И действительно, выпивкой от него не пахло. – Ни-фи-га. 

Зато пахло кое-чем другим. 

– Я под ка-а-айфом, – объяснил Гарри, подтверждая мои худшие подозрения. 

Я огляделся. Улица возле моего дома была пуста, но в таких маленьких поселках несметное количество престарелых ведьм предпочитает получать свежую информацию, выглядывая из-за занавесок. 

– Пойдем-ка в дом, – сказал я, и потащил Гарри за собой. 

– В дом, – согласился он на ходу. – Почему бы нет? В дом, так в дом… 

– Как будто тебя кто-то спрашивает, – буркнул я, запирая за нами дверь. Прислонил Гарри к стене, взял его за подбородок и запрокинул голову. Гарри не сопротивлялся, только продолжал дурашливо улыбаться. 

– Что это за дрянь? 

Гарри выпятил губу. 

– Почему дрянь? Это тра-авка. Она нормальная, просто я же волшебник, и она на меня странно действует. Все от нее смеются, а я нет. – Он пожал плечами и опустил голову. – А мне от травки гру-у-устно. 

– Ну-ну. Грустно ему. От травки. – Я попытался сдержаться, но все-таки захохотал. Гарри как бы мне в ответ снова неуверенно улыбнулся. – А вот нечего тащить в рот всякую гадость. – Я попытался придать голосу суровое выражение, но, кажется, не преуспел в этом. – Ладно, давай я тебя уложу спать. Утром будет легче. 

– Не-е, Ремус, не надо. – Он покачал головой, отстранил меня и прошел в кухню, где незамедлительно принялся шарить по всем шкафам в поисках выпивки. – Мне и так легко, – сообщил он, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – Мне так легко, что временами я напоминаю себе воздушный шарик. – Он на минуту остановился и задумался. – Очень грустный воздушный шарик. 

Представив Гарри в виде грустного воздушного шарика, который ищет виски в моей кухне, я снова заржал. Ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

– Не смешно, – насупился он. – И вообще – где виски? 

– Грустным воздушным шарикам виски не положено, – сказал я серьезно. 

– Рем, не жадничай. – Он поднял на меня умоляющие глаза. 

– Тебе только хуже будет. 

– Да не будет мне хуже, – сказал Гарри неожиданно трезвым и злым голосом. – Осталось что-нибудь? 

– Осталось, – сказал я, пристально глядя на него. 

* * * 

Однако от виски все-таки стало хуже. Гарри, казалось, из грустного воздушного шарика превратился в озлобленного. Говорил он мало, и как будто ни о чем, так что в конце концов я не выдержал. 

– Ты можешь хоть каждый день напиваться до потери пульса, или укуриваться, это твое дело, – сказал я. – Но это не решит твоих проблем. 

– Да нет у меня проблем, ясно? – сказал Гарри. – Нету, ни одной. Веришь, Рем, я бы предпочел, чтобы они были. А так – я просто устал. Устал от всего. От Рона с Гермионой, которые никак не разберутся, чего же им не хватает для счастья, от Джинни, которая до сих пор считает себя виноватой, и я не знаю уже, как избавиться от ее назойливого чувства вины. От бессмысленной работы в аврорате, которая превращается в сплошную рутину. От всего, Рем. 

Я промолчал. Я хотел дать ему выговориться. К тому же я и сам к этому моменту выпил порядочно, и понятия не имел, что может сорваться с моего языка. 

Например: «Я тоже устал. Чертовски устал от всего». 

Или: «Устал быть один». 

Или… 

– Пошли спать, Ремус, – неожиданно сказал Гарри, и поднялся. – Это все травка. И виски. Болтаю все подряд. 

 

* * * 

Я забрался под одеяло. Комната немного кружилась, и я подумал, что напиваться два вечера подряд – это уже чересчур. В открытое окно дул легкий ветерок, и я, наверное, задремал, потому что пришел в себя только тогда, когда скрипнули пружины, ко мне под одеяло кто-то влез, и острая коленка ткнулась в мое бедро. 

– Гарри? 

Молчание. 

– Гарри, что с тобой? 

Он лежал, глядя в потолок. 

– Я ведь тоже скучаю по нему, Рем, ты знаешь? 

Я замер. Весь хмель слетел с меня в один момент. 

– Гарри, ты о чем? – Я просто не знал, что еще сказать. И боялся, что Гарри начнет говорить сам. А я не мог, не хотел слушать. Просто не мог. 

Но Гарри тоже молчал. Потом повернулся на бок, ко мне лицом, и ткнулся носом в мою шею. В комнате было тихо, августовский, уже слегка прохладный ветер шевелил занавески, а я лежал, не в силах пошевелиться, трезвый, полностью проснувшийся и почему-то напуганный. 

Мы оба замерли, и довольно долго лежали неподвижно. Я подумал, что Гарри уснул, его ровное дыхание щекотало мне шею, и я сам постепенно начал проваливаться в сон, когда почувствовал, как мокрый горячий язык осторожно прикоснулся к мочке моего уха, провел по ней горячую дорожку… 

Я боялся пошевелиться. Я даже хотел малодушно притвориться спящим. Но меня выдало мое собственное дыхание, ставшее резким и неровным. 

Язык прекратил обследовать мое ухо и спустился к шее. Я шумно выдохнул и чуть отстранился. 

– Гарри… 

– Только умоляю, Ремус, не задавай идиотского вопроса: «Что ты делаешь?». Что я делаю, и так понятно. 

В первую секунду я не нашелся, что ответить. Гарри снова провел языком по моей шее, а его рука обняла меня за талию. 

Это было неправильно. Совершенно неправильно. 

– Гарри, не надо… 

– Тебе неприятно? – Его рука проскользнула под пижамную рубашку, короткий ноготь провели полоску по моей груди. Я прикрыл глаза. 

Черт, разве это было неприятно? Но как объяснить ему, что так… такое было со мной… очень много лет назад? Что Тонкс, и любая другая женщина – это все-таки не то? 

– Рем? 

Я выдохнул воздух. 

– Просто я считаю, что это… этого не должно быть. 

– Почему? – Гарри снова приблизил губы к моему уху, его язык проник внутрь и я сцепил зубы, чтобы не застонать. 

– Потому что… 

А действительно, почему? 

– Тебе же нравятся девушки, Гарри, – сказал я первое, что пришло в голову. Эти слова казались мне разумными, они пришли из мира разумных фраз и поступков, где нет места сводящему меня с ума языку. 

Гарри тихонько усмехнулся в темноте. Я скорее почувствовал это, чем услышал. 

– Кажется, я уже говорил тебе, что считаю их просто смазливыми куклами. 

– Ты просто не нашел пока ту самую… Эй! – В этот момент Гарри укусил меня за ухо, довольно болезненно. 

Он привстал на локте. 

– Прекрати, Рем. Это просто смешно. Какие, к черту, девушки? Тебе они, между прочим, тоже нравятся. Иногда. Но это не мешает тебе… – Он усмехнулся, в темноте сверкнула белозубая улыбка. – И вообще, какая разница? Я хочу тебя. Сейчас. Ты… – Он совершенно бесцеремонно скользнул рукой по моим пижамным брюкам. – Ты определенно хочешь того же. Так какого черта ломать эту комедию? 

О, Мерлин… 

Одним движением я сбросил с себя его руку, повалил Гарри на спину и завис над ним. Секундное удивление на его лице сменилось довольной ухмылкой. 

– Какого черта ты творишь? – прорычал я. – Ты сам понимаешь, что делаешь, а? 

– А что такого? – Для убедительности он захлопал глазами. 

– Ты хоть делал это когда-нибудь? С мужчиной? – Мерлин, о, Мерлин, что я несу?! 

– Не-а, – сказал Гарри, все с той же улыбкой. – Да какая разница? 

Я хотел сказать ему, какая разница. Но воспитание не позволило. 

– Ты сам не понимаешь, что несешь. Это все твоя травка. 

– Да какая травка, Рем? От нее уже и следа нет. 

– И виски. 

Вместо ответа он приподнялся на локтях, так, что расстояние между нашими лицами сократилось до нескольких дюймов. Я заворожено следил, как его глаза приближаются к моим, а затем его язык нежно пробежался по моей нижней губе, потом по верхней, потом раздвинул их, и проник в мой рот, и я совершенно потерял способность сопротивляться. Язык Гарри встретился с моим, и я прикрыл глаза, и позволил, просто позволил ему делать со мной все, что заблагорассудится… Целых три минуты. 

А потом я сорвался. 

Я не знаю, в чем было дело. Может быть, это была просто усталость, та самая усталость от всего, что составляло мою жизнь: от притворства и пустого гулкого одиночества, от размеренного ритма жизни, от дозированной приветливости и доброжелательности, от видимой нормальности и правильности. Та самая усталость, о которой сегодня говорил он – да и не только сегодня, об этой усталости кричали его глаза каждый день, каждый час с того самого момента, как он впервые появился в этом доме с бутылками виски в пакете. 

А может, хоть я и не хотел в этом признаться даже себе, может быть, в темноте его черные как смоль, непослушные волосы, отросшие почти до плеч, так напоминали… напоминали… 

Я с трудом помню, как срывал с него остатки одежды. Как я избавился от своей пижамы, я не помню вообще – наверное, это Гарри ее снял. Я был как в бреду, как в дурмане, как будто это я, а не он, обкурился чем-то. Или как будто наступило полнолуние, и я не мог противостоять тому, что диктовало мне мое собственное тело. 

Это нельзя было назвать нежностью. Это нельзя было назвать «занятием любовью». Я как с цепи сорвался. Наверное, мне было бы стыдно, если бы я не видел в глазах Гарри одобрения, и не понимал, что именно так – неистово и безумно – он хотел, чтобы это все было. 

Он извивался в моих руках, и стонал, и, кажется, даже рычал, и просил продолжать. Я покрывал его тело полу-поцелуями - полу-укусами, и видел, что ему это нравится – именно так, именно сейчас. И он не только позволял это – он отвечал тем же, и вскоре я не мог понять, на каком я свете, и, казалось, наши руки, наши губы были везде, и одновременно, и все было так правильно, Мерлин, так хорошо… 

Я ощупью нашарил в тумбочке какой-то крем, между поцелуями умудрился-таки отвинтить крышку, и успел окунуть туда пальцы, но Гарри оказался быстрее. Я внезапно оказался лежащим на спине, а осторожные, холодные от крема пальцы исследовали мой вход. Я хотел сказать, что лучше это буду я, что он не умеет, я покажу, как… Но не успел. Потому что эти пальцы как будто сами знали, что нужно делать, и неожиданно оказались внутри меня, сначала один, потом – почти сразу – второй, и я только мог выгнуться им навстречу с глухим стоном, и все мысли улетели, и когда через некоторое время пальцы исчезли и Гарри вошел, медленно, осторожно, так непохоже на все то, что было до этого, я вцепился в подушку обеими руками, и мы оба, кажется, то ли застонали, то ли зарычали, и я закрыл глаза, позволяя этим медленным, тягучим, плавным движениям затопить мой рассудок, и это длилось, и длилось, и длилось, пока весь мир не взорвался в одной ослепительной вспышке у меня под веками, и Гарри рухнул на меня, выдохнув мое имя. 

И потом мы лежали, оба с закрытыми глазами, а наши руки не находили покоя, гладили, прикасались, исследовали, не останавливаясь ни на минуту, и через некоторое время все повторилось, только на этот раз я был в нем, так же медленно и плавно, и сначала он закусил губу, но уже в следующую секунду его губы раскрылись и выпустили наружу тихое: «О-о-о» , и я понял, что снова все правильно, все хорошо – и для него, и для меня. 

Перед самым рассветом мы уснули, Гарри – забросив на меня правую ногу, я – обнимая его за шею.  
А когда рассвело, я чуть приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на его лицо. Гарри спал, безмятежно и спокойно. 

Я хотел осторожно отлевитировать его в гостевую спальню. 

Я хотел, чтобы он, проснувшись, имел шанс притвориться, что ничего не было. Что это все только похмелье и бред. 

Но не смог. 

* * * 

Утром Гарри ушел. Мы выпили кофе, почти в полном молчании, и он аппарировал в аврорат. А я целый день слонялся по дому и не мог ни о чем думать. 

На следующий день я попытался разобраться в себе, и почувствовал, что не могу. Я не мог понять, что происходит. Со мной. И, наверное, с ним. 

И уж тем более я не знал, как посмотрю ему в глаза при следующей встрече. 

Ночью все казалось правильным. Теперь – нет. 

И дело было не только в том, что Гарри молод, а я – старый школьный учитель. И не в том, что все вышло так сумбурно и неожиданно, и без виски тут не обошлось. И даже не в том, что я оборотень. 

А в том, что мы оба слишком устали, и эта усталость отравляет нас, как медленно действующий яд.  
От этой усталости может излечить кто-то, кто полон жизни. Но не другой такой же страдалец. 

А еще от этой усталости, принимая ее за нечто большее, молодые юноши делают дурацкие ошибки, о которых потом жалеют. А немолодые оборотни вынуждены вспоминать эти ошибки и молчать о них, чтобы молодые юноши не думали, что они кому-то что-то должны. 

Потом было полнолуние, а перед этим Северус принес мне Волчье зелье. Я напоил его чаем. 

– Люпин, – сказал он, пристально вглядываясь в меня, – тебе следует больше спать. Ты отвратительно выглядишь. 

Я почти не спал двое суток. Но не стал ему об этом говорить, и он, смерив меня напоследок холодным взглядом, ушел. 

 

* * * 

Гарри появился через день после полнолуния, когда я уже более-менее вернулся в норму.  
Я молча взял из его рук пакет и пошел в кухню. 

– Рем, – тихо сказал он из-за спины. 

Я поставил пакет на стол и застыл, не оборачиваясь. Холодный нос ткнулся мне в шею. 

– Рем… 

Я обернулся и посмотрел на него. 

– Гарри, не надо. Не усложняй. Ты… Мы сделали то, что хотелось. И все было чудесно. Не трави себе душу. 

Он поднял на меня глаза. 

– И не подумаю. – На его губах появилась едва заметная улыбка. Гарри шагнул ко мне, и его глаза оказались вровень с моими. 

– Ты не должен, – тихо сказал я. Я хотел сказать что-то совсем другое. Но вырвалось это. И я не успел себя сдержать. 

Улыбка на лице Гарри стала заметно шире, и в его глазах я заметил… облегчение? 

– Дурак ты, Ремус, – сказал он. – Хоть и профессор. 

И я не успел ничего сказать, когда его губы накрыли мои. 

– Я ничего тебе не должен, – сказал Гарри, на секунду отстраняясь от меня. – Я просто хочу. Что будет дальше, никто не знает. Но пока что – так. 

Я хотел сказать, что это все неправильно, что одна ночь еще ничего не значит, и что это все какая-то дурацкая ошибка, но не смог. 

Не сейчас. 

Время покажет, что из всего этого получится. Или не получится. 

Но сейчас, здесь, в моей холостяцкой кухне встретились два уставших, напуганных одиночества. И  
пусть будет так, как будет. 

Кажется, я успел задернуть шторы.


End file.
